The Four Sorcerers
by roo17
Summary: Four Sorcerers waiting for the right time...four travlers looking for a good camping place...what will happen when they meet? Find out! AcexLuffy, ShuraiyaxOC, SanjixOC, ZoroxRobin ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1: The Four People

I do not own One Piece...well i own shuraiya :3 lol im kidding. i own dvd and stuff but not one piece.

The Four Sorcerers

A young girl walked down a long, wide staircase with a red carpet covering almost the entire width of stairs. On the walls, there were candles on both sides of the staircase, leading the way down or up for the person daring to go on the stairs. The girl, Sara Rose, was was about seventeen, wearing a low cut black lace shirt where the sleeves hold around your arm instead of laying on you shoulder like normal shirts. She also wore dark green shorts, camouflaged shoes, her black cat collar with a purple bell, black and white cut off finger gloves and three crystal earrings on her right ear: a red one, an orange one and a black one. She wore her green as grass hair in two low ponytails while her brown eyes stared ahead of her. She ran her hand down the wall as she walked, whistling the tune to Twisted Mind. She walked down the very long staircase for another three minuets before finally reaching the bottom, a short corridor with checkered floors leading to four doors. She sighed, walking down the corridor and then taking a left, walking into an empty room that had a chandelier, a chair and a fire place no longer usable. She grabbed the chair and set it under the chandelier, making it easy for her to reach the chandelier. She grabbed it and pulled it only a little, then releasing it. Suddenly the fire place opened up and revealed a dark passage way. She put the chair back and walked behind the fireplace, pulling back into place as she did. She took three steps to the left and touched the, feeling a light switch. She flicked to the switch, revealing a bed, window, fireplace, a bookshelf, another door and a dresser with a mirror on it. The walls were painted black, not a single of paint peeling off.

"There's no place like home..." Sara said in a sad sigh. She lifted up her mattress and there laid a framed picture that showed four people. Sara traced the picture and gave it a small kiss before placing it against her chest in a small hug and looked out the window. "No place like home..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young man around twenty sat in a chair by a window, arms folded against his chest. Portgas D. Ace's cheeks were full of boyish freckles and his hair black as night. His eyes were blue like the waters on a nice clear day. He looked around his room: the walls were painted gray, a wooden dresser lay next to his bed, the fireplace was against the opposite wall of the dresser and beside the fireplace was the door to the bathroom. The young man stood up. He had no shirt on, revealing his six pack, black shorts with an orange belt on and a knife at his side. He had black boots on, a tattoo on his left arm that read ASCE but the 'S' was crossed out with an 'x' showing a sign of a mistake. He also had his favorite orange hat on. He walked up to a part of his wall that was beside the dresser. He reached behind the dresser and pushed a button, opening the piece of wall. He walked through it and took a right, revealing a short corridor with black and white stripped floor leading to three doors, four including the door he just came out of. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded paper and unfolded. The paper was a picture of four people, the exact one Sara had. Ace smiled at the picture and put it back in his pocket.

"Not much longer...not much longer..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monkey D. Luffy, a young boy around seventeen, walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out eight pieces of meat. He had black hair that was messy as a raging fire, light brown eyes and a scar under his left eye. He wore a red tank top that had yellow buttons running down the middle, brown shorts that had blue fluff at the bottom of them and he had his favorite straw hat hanging around his neck on a black string. He stuffed a piece of meat in his mouth as he sat on his bed, bouncing a little as he did. Luffy's room had dark brown walls, a dresser, a fireplace, a door to the bathroom, refrigerator, and a door. After devouring his last piece of meat, he walked up to the piece of wall next to his bed and reached under his bed and pulled a little spring, opening the wall. He walked into another room, this one empty, and walked out of that room into a short corridor. The floor was black and white triangles all over, leading to four doors. He walked back into his room and sat on his bed which was next to the window. On the windowsill was a framed picture of four people he knew and loved. He smiled and laid down, still looking at the picture.

"Just a little bit longer.................I'm hungry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noe Rose was eighteen and was bored. Her brown was messy as the wind, but it was never tangled. It was always smooth, but in the wind, it moved like crazy, almost like it was the wind itself. Her hair covered her left eye, but left the other brown eye visible. (The eye would be seen if it wanted to be.) She wore a low cut brown shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black and her favorite white tiger design cat collar. Her room walls were the color a dark silver, a dresser, fireplace, a door, a bed, another door and a chair. One door lead to the bathroom and the other to her kitchen where she was free to cook to her hearts content. Noe walked in front of a piece of wall next to the fireplace and jumped straight up, pushing a button above the wall that opened when she pushed it. She walked into a small corridor that had a black and white spiral floor. She leaned against the door she came out of and pulled out a piece of paper from her bra. It was the same picture Sara, Ace and Luffy had. She smiled and looked at the ceiling.

"It's finally time, I think....I hope it is....."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ok! Thats chapter one for ya! I hope you liked it! It's something a little different than usual. ._

_And no, its not in OP time...its in another time...i dont know which one so dont ask me ._

_So what do you thinks gonna happen?? Read chapter two to find out!! XD_

_~Ivy the Vine_


	2. Chapter 2: The Four Travelers

Four people walked through the forest full of trees taller than most trees. One of the four was wearing a black hat over his light auburn colored hair that came to the top of his shoulders. He wore a yellow jacket that read 'SICK' on the left side underneath a cane like figure. He also wore black pants and black shoes and on his face, on his left cheek, was the same cane figure that was on his jacket. He had light green eyes, but yet they were dark in someways too. He looked around the forest, observing his surroundings to see if they were followed by anyone. This nineteen year old male was named Shuraiya Bascud and Mr. Bascud, always was a little blood thirst for fights, for he loved to fight. It was how he lived. He hunted the wanted and collected their bounty, living on that until he caught another wanted guy.

"Oi, Shuraiya." Zoro called. Zoro was nineteen years old and had three swords at his left side. Zoro had light green hair, three earrings on his left ear, a white shirt, very dark green pants and shoes. He also had a very dark green bandana wrapped around his left arm. Roronoa Zoro was also a bounty hunter, but one more feared. He was the best swordsman around on the land, giving faith in his swords every time he used them. Zoro was no ordinary bounty hunter either. He used Santoryuu, the use of three blades: one in each hand and one in his mouth. His dark green eyes traveled over to Shuraiya. "Robin wants to see the map...and you got the map."

"Why do I have the map in the first place?" Shuraiya asked, giving the map to Robin, the twenty-eight year old female who had short raven colored hair and a purple hat on. She also wore dark purple pants, purple boots and a very open shirt, which too, was also dark purple. He blue eyes scanned the map closely. Nico Robin was an archeologist since she was eight, making her very intelligent and experienced with historical things like maps and ruins.

"Robin-chan! Do you see where we are?" A blond haired man asked, his only revealing right eye almost taking shape into a heart. Sanji was a master chef, no, a ladies master chef was more like it. Sanji loved the girls...a lot. He usually wore a black buttoned suit with a blue stripped shirt underneath it, black pants, and black shoes. He had a cigarette hanging from his mouth while his left eye was always covered by his short blond hair. Oh and his right eyebrow curls at the end, making it odd for others to see it. He's loved by the ladies, and hated by Zoro.

"We can set up camp up ahead a little further, Mr. Cook."

"Ok, Robin-chan!" Zoro grumbled under his breath and readjusted his bag on his back. They soon came across a small spot where there were no trees, giving a view of the sky and what lay ahead in their direction. Robin took the moment to see if there were any ruins up ahead and sure enough, she saw five tall, black towers: one in the center of four, one to the east, one the west, one to the north and one to the south. The other three joined her, seeing her discovery.

"Should we go investigate them?" Zoro asked, yawning as he did.

"If we do, I call the one to the east." Sanji said, pointing to his tower with his cigarette.

"I'll take the one to the south." Shuraiya replied.

"I'll check out the one to the west." Zoro said.

"Oi, Marimo." Zoro turned around irritated.

"What?" Sanji grinned.

"Don't get lost. And remember west is to your left."

"I KNOW WHERE WEST IS, STUPID LOVE COOK!"

"At least I'm not the one who gets lost easily!" Sanji yelled back. "So Robin-chan! What tower are you taking?"

"The middle one. Be careful cook-san."

"You too, Miss. Robin!" Robin gave Zoro one last quick look and did the same to her, giving her a small grin. And with that, the four headed off to their own tower, not realizing what they were getting into...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_There ya go! Chapter two! Ok, so we know who the four travelers are now! but now we get to see what they do when they reach their towers! heh heh heh..._

_*auburn= auburn is a like a brown and red mixed...or pink and brown mixed...pinkise/redish brown._

_and if you dont know who Shuraiya is, ask me and i'll send you a pic! :D_


	3. Chapter 3: Shuraiya To The South

Shuraiya--To The South Is The Way The Water Flows

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Shuraiya adjusted his bag just like Zoro did not to long ago. He had been walking for about forty-five minuets and finally reached the tall, black tower. He now sat in front of it, looking at the detail in it. It almost seemed it was made out of rough, uneven rock, but it really was made of black marble.

_'Now who make a wonderful tower out of black marble and just leave it here?'_ Shuraiya shrugged it off and walked to the door. He pulled the door knocker up and let if fall. He did this three times and waited to see if anyone was in there...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara awoke from a narcoleptic episode she just had. What had waken her? She did not know, that is until she heard three loud echos coming from downstairs. She quickly jumped off her bed and reached past the light switch and hit a button which opened up a piece of the wall. She quickly ran down another long staircase just like one she walked down earlier. She rushed to the door and stopped right in front of it.

"Hello! Hello, is someone out there?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shuraiya heard a young girl call through the door, and he was a bit surprised she didn't just open the door. Actually, he was a bit surprised that was even someone living in the tower all the way out here in the forest.

"Yeah, I'm out here!" Shuraiya pressed his ear against the door to hear the girl better and apparently, it was working. "Can you open the door? I'm starving!"

"I can't open the door! Only the chosen one can open it!" Shuraiya laughed. Is this a joke? It has to be... Only the chosen ones, hah!

"Very funny, now open the door."

"I told you I can't! Only the chosen one can! Otherwise I would have opened this door long ago!" Now the girl's voice sounded full of distress. Is she really serious? Well Shuraiya had no choice but to try and open the door.

"But what if I'm not the chosen one?"

"You have to be! You must be! Otherwise my hopes would have gotten high for nothing! Please, you must be the one!" Shuraiya sighed and nodded. He grabbed the door handle and pushed with all his might. For awhile the door did not budge, but that didn't stop Shuraiya. He pushed with all his might again and finally, the door opened. He walked into the tower and was immediately hugged by the young girl he was talking to earlier. "You are the one! Oh thank you so much! Come, I have food for you!" Sara said, taking Shuraiya's hand and leading him to her room. She took out some meat from the kitchen up the staircase and gave it to him. After he was done eating, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and looked at the young girl with the green hair.

"So what's your name?"

"Sara Rose. What is yours?"

"Shuraiya Bascud." He said, giving her a tip of his hat. "So Sara, what are you doing here by yourself?" Sara sat down and began to talk.

"Well Shuraiya, I used to live with my brothers and sister up in the heavens where all the gods and goddesses live. These five towers are actually up in heaven, but were sent down to Earth with us. We are goddesses and gods...or were gods and goddesses. Now we are sorcerers and sorceresses..." Shuraiya gave a nod of understanding.

"So why are down here now? Why aren't you gods and goddesses anymore?" Shuraiya mentally laughed at himself. Why am I even asking these questions to her? She can't be serious!...can she?

"Well, you see...we each committed a crime...me and my sister fell in love with two humans down here on Earth, while my two brothers fell in love with each other...as punishment for our crimes, we were sent down to Earth to live in towers. Now we each have lived alone for many years and we miss each other."

"That's why only the chosen one could open the door...so that you or you siblings couldn't just see each other when you please..." Sara nodded and looked at Shuraiya's eyes. "You have very unique eyes...just like my oldest brother." Shuraiya smiled, making Sara blush.

"Do you have a picture of your sibs?"

"Yes. Please, follow me." Sara lead him down the corridor with checkered floors and led him into the empty room. Once again, she stood on the chair and pulled on the chandelier until the piece of wall opened. She led him inside her room and pulled the picture out. All the way to the left was a young boy who wore a straw hat and had a scar under his left eye. His left arm was around another boys neck who also had black hair. This boy had an orange hat on with freckles all over his cheeks. His right arm was around the straw hat's neck while his left arm the read ASCE was around Sara's neck. She had her right arm around freckle's neck and her left arm was around a girls neck who had brown hair that covered her left eye just like Sanji's. Her left arm was around Sara's neck too. All four of the sibs were smiling at the camera, apparently having a good time doing so.

"Heh...you and your sis look nothing like your brothers and your brothers look nothing like you and you sis." Sara laughed, something she rarely did ever since her and her sibs were separated. "So you ready to go meet your family, Sara?" Sara cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Let me show you what I mean..." Shuraiya took Sara's hand and led her in the direction of the west tower, leaving his bag behind as he did...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_eh, that ending sucked XP_

_oh well though right? i hope this makes sense and i hope you enjoy it!! R&R pwease!!_


	4. Chapter 4: Zoro To The West

Zoro--To The West Is The Way The Wind Blows

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Surprisingly Zoro only got twice on the way there. He had to climb a tree and see which way west was, for he has a very bad sense of direction.* Zoro stopped at the door of the tall, black marble tower, looking at the door as he did. He walked up to the doors and pushed against them with all his might, opening the doors easily. He walked inside the tower and looked around with awe. He found it quite odd to find a nice tower like this in the deep forest far away from civilization.

"Oi! Is anyone here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luffy ripped another piece of meat off the bone he was eating.

"Ah~! That was good!" Luffy rubbed his full stomach, laying down on his bed and closed his eyes.

"Oi! Is anyone here?" Luffy shot his eyes open and sat up. "Oi! Hello?" Luffy ran out of his room and ran down to the door downstairs, almost banging into the green haired swordsman.

"Yay! Finally someone came! I can see Ace now!" The black haired boy started jumping up and down. Zoro put his hand to his forehead in frustration. Why did he have to pick this tower? Of all the towers...why this one?

"Ok, stop jumping around already!" Luffy stopped jumping and faced the man. "What's your name and what are you doing here?"

"Monkey D. Luffy! I was sent down here to live by myself in this tower from the heavens!" Zoro's eye twitched. "Me and my three siblings live in towers around here! We're wizards!" Zoro's eye twitched twice. "Oi, you okay? Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Zoro. Are you crazy?" Luffy laughed at the question.

"Shi shi shi! Neh, not as much as my sisters! Oh! Let's go see Ace! Come on, lets go!" Luffy grabbed Zoro's hand and pulled him out the door at a quick speed.

"Oi, oi, oi! Let me go! How do I know you're even a wizard from heaven?!" Luffy stopped and thought for awhile, setting his hand on his straw hat.

"Oh yeah...let me think." Zoro looked at Luffy weirdly. I just had to choose the tower to the west with a delusional freak in it...just my luck. "Yosh! I know!" Luffy snapped his fingers and a small wind began to blow, making the the top of the trees sway just a little.

"That was a coincidence! You can't control the wind!"

"Yes I can. I'm the god that controls the wind." Zoro's eye twitched once again. He turned around and began walking the opposite direction Luffy was walking. "Oi, you're going the wrong way, Zoro." Luffy snapped his fingers again and the wind blew harder only on Zoro. Zoro still continued to walk away. Luffy snapped his fingers once again. Zoro now was running at full speed, but was still losing ground due to the strong wind around him.

"Shit...this isn't...good..." Zoro lost his footing and went flying past Luffy, running into a tree at quick speed.

"Oops. I over did the wind a little." Zoro stood up a little dizzy, grabbing onto the tree for support. "You believe me now?"

"Y....yeah, I do..." Luffy smiled and grabbed Zoro's hand again.

"Good. Now we can go see Ace!" Luffy pulled Zoro in the direction of Ace, letting Zoro bump into many more trees on the way...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_That ending sucked too...-_-_

_Sorry...but i hope you are enjoying it a little! And don't worry, the ZoroxRobin is coming up soon! :D_

_If you don't believe me about Zoro having a bad sense of direction, send me a message and i'll give you an address to go to so you can i'm not lying. -_-_

_R&R please and i hope you enjoyed it! :D_


	5. Chapter 5: Sanji To The East

Sanji--To The East Is The Way The Earth Grows

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sanji looked up at the doors in front of him.

"Nice place." He sat down on a log and set his backpack down, opening it up for another cigarette. "I hope Robin-chan is okay." He lit a match and brought it to the end of the cigarette. He put the match out and threw it in his bag. He walked up to the door and pushed a little, but the door didn't budge. He took a step back a brought his leg toward the door at a great speed, soon connecting with it. The force of the kick just barley opened the door enough for him to push it open to walk in.

"Anyone here?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noe was walking down the staircase to the front door when the door suddenly opened, revealing the blond cook. The two stood there looking at each other for awhile before Noe smiled and ran over to Sanji, embracing tightly. Sanji's eye took the shape of a heart again while he hugged the girl back.

"Oh, thank you so much!! You freed me of this place!" Noe let go and looked at the cooks face and noticed his hair style, he noticing hers too.

"Wow...you're beautiful..." Sanji said in a calm way, holding down a blush. Huh, that's odd. Sanji was never afraid to show his love to a woman...so why was he afraid to show it to this girl? Noe blushed at his kind words and set her hand on his cheek.

"Why thank you. Well I have to say, you're the cutest boy I've ever seen. So what's your name?" Sanji grabbed her hand and went down on one knee, kissing her hand gently.

"I'm Sanji, the lands best chef. And who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm Noe Rose, the goddess of the Earth's plants. Me and my siblings were cast down from the heaven. Our punishment was to live in separate towers."

"Well I'm here now, Noe-chan. Wait, so why didn't you just walk out the front door?"

"Only the chosen ones can open the door and you're the chosen one, Sanji-kun!" Sanji blushed. No one called him that. Not even Robin-chan who mostly hung around Zoro. It was confusing to Sanji to see Robin smile around Zoro more than him, but maybe...wait. Why _did_ she hang around him more? Does she...no. Someone like Robin can't possibly like Marimo, could they? Sanji shook the thoughts out of his head and came back to reality; he came back to Noe-chan. "So Sanji-kun! Are you hungry? I haven't been able to cook for anyone in a long time."

"You cook too, Noe-chan?" Noe gave a nod and grabbed Sanji's hand as she led him to her little private kitchen in her room. She gave Sanji a seat while she cooked him some spaghetti, soup and chicken. They sat down and took their time eating, talking as they did. Sanji wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up, holding his hand out to Noe. Noe took his hand and he lead her back down to the front door.

"Sanji-kun? Where are we going?" Sanji smiled and put a cigarette in his mouth and gave one of the cutest smiled Noe ever saw.

"We're gonna go see your sister and brothers. Shall we?" Noe gave Sanji a little kiss on the cheek, grabbed his hand, and led him over to the direction Sara was in.

"Thanks, Sanji-kun..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Damn it!! Another sucky ending! Man i suck at endings -_-_

_well i hope you enjoyed it!! I know, Noe is so straight forward with her emotions. R&R please!! Thank you for reading! :D_


	6. Chapter 6: Robin To The Center

Robin--To The Center Where The Spirits Sleep

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Robin was now at the fifth tower. On the door, something was written on it. Robin read the following:

_when the four corners come together at the center, only then will the fifth corner appear_

"I wonder what that means..." Robin looked around and saw the four towers surrounding the tower she was at. _'maybe those are the four corners. but how do we get the four towers to move to this one? or maybe there's something inside each tower that must be brought to this tower...'_ Robin looked around the tower for any clues, like ruins she could read. But she found no luck except four simple pictures. The first picture showed four people on one side of a line and on the other side were four other people. In the clouds were people watching the eight people. _'the gods watch as eight people meet each other.'_

The second picture showed eight people standing around something, but it grown over, making it unable to read. The next picture showed beds, two in each bed. _'So the eight fall in love with each other...'_ The last picture was completely overgrown. Robin got up and sighed._ 'so people used to live in these towers...that must have been hundreds of years ago. but the towers still look new, almost as if they were built yesterday'_ Robin fixed the little dark purple bag that hung from her shoulder. She sat down and pondered about the pictures for awhile. What did the pictures mean? Did the gods watch over the four couples until the day they died? Suddenly Robin hear footsteps running towards her. She took out a small dagger and held it tightly. Shuraiya appeared from behind the trees holding a girls hand. He was breathing hard, probably from running the long distance, while the girl was just fine. From the right of they came from, Noe and Sanji came running out of the trees too, both of them out of breath. From the opposite side of them came Luffy, dragging Zoro on the ground behind.

"Don't...ever do that...again Luffy!" Zoro said getting up, brushing himself off.

"Shishishi. Sorry, Zoro!" Luffy smiled and looked at everyone around him. Soon the three siblings saw each other and ran towards each other, colliding in a big hug.

"Noe! Luffy!"

"Luffy! Sara!"

"Noe! Sara!" The three hugged until Luffy broke apart from them, remembering about Ace. "We have to go get Ace now! Let's go!" Noe and Sara nodded. Sara turned toward Shuraiya who took off his hat. Sara blushed and smiled, holding her hand out to him.

"Come on Shuraiya. I'll show you the way." Shuraiya grinned and took her hand, putting his hat on. "You know you look cute with your hat on...or with it off." Sara said before running off towards north.

"Sara's gonna get there before us. Come on Sanji-kun. To the north." Sanji took Noe's hand, letting her lead the way.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy ran right behind Noe and Sanji, leaving Zoro and Robin alone.

"Shall we, Zoro-san?" Zoro blushed and took Robin's hand, who also blushed. "Don't let go. You might get lost if you do." Robin chuckled and started running.

"Yeah, yeah." Zoro said smiling...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So they're on their way to get the last sibling! :D_

_sorry there wasn't much ZoroxRobin. I'm trying to think of a way to bring them closer...well i actually have an idea already so ;D youll just have ta wait!_

_R&R please!!_


	7. Chapter 7: Everyone To The North

Everyone To The North--The Way The Fire Burns

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Sara and Shuraiya ran into a small clearing, and in the middle was the tall black tower of the north. Sara let go of Shuraiya's hand and charged toward the doors of the black tower. She threw her shoulder against the door and pushed with all her might, but the doors didn't budge. Sara hissed and stepped back from the door and lifted her hand towards the door, earning a confused look from Shuraiya.

"Sara what are you--"

"Go, water of the south!" Water appeared and pushed against the door with might of a mighty wave.

"What? How are you doing that?" Then it clicked: she really is a goddess! Suddenly vines started to grow from the ground and helped the water push against the door.

"Vine growth!" Noe yelled, coming into view. Nothing happened. Sara put her hand down and charged towards the door again, Noe, Shuraiya and Sanji right beside her. They all threw their shoulders against the doors, but the doors still didn't open.

"Damn it! Why won't it open?" Sara hissed.

"Cause only the chosen one can open it..." Noe replied. Sara looked at Noe quickly and snapped her fingers, earning a smile from her.

"Luffy!" They said in unison.

"Yeah?" Luffy asked arriving into view. Noe and Sara pointed towards the door and Luffy immediately knew what to do. Shuraiya looked around and noticed something missing.

"Oi, where Zoro and Robin?" Sanji looked around for them, but found no trace of them. Sanji and Shuraiya looked at Sara who had a big grin on her face. "Oh, I see. Good for them."

"What about them?! You better have not done anything to Robin-chan!"

"Calm down, whoever you are."

"The names Sanji."

"Sanji, calm down. They're just spending time together."

"But doing what?!"

"Heh...maybe their making out." Sara said with a grin on her face. Sanji's jaw fell to the ground, making Sara bust into laughter. Noe saw Sanji's expression and got a little worried.

"Sanji? Did you see a ghost? Are you okay? Sanji-kun?"

0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo

Well to tell the truth, Sara wasn't far from the truth, though she was only kidding. Robin and Zoro had slowed down from a run to a walk, Robin still holding Zoro's hand.

"So, Robin...did you find anything at the middle tower?"

"No, I didn't." There was a small silence between the two for awhile until Robin spoke up, clearing her throat a little. "We're almost there." Zoro rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and looked off to the side, thinking of a way to start a conversation.

"You have a boyfriend before?" Zoro mentally slapped himself. He didn't mean to ask that question! Robin got the idea that Zoro wanted to ask her out when he said that, making her giggle.

"No, I haven't. Would you like to be my first? Or shall I be your first?" Zoro stopped and blushed, something he rarely did. He looked away, not making eye contact with her.

"Um...we can be each others first?" Another mental slap. Man, he knew how corny that sounded. "What I meant was...*clears throat* would you like to be...no. Would you like to go out...wait. Grrr." Zoro went from embarrassed to frustrated-embarrassed. How should he ask without sounding corny?! He sighed and just let it roll off his tongue. "Robin, would you like to go out with me and be my girlfriend? I really like you and I would like it if you said yes." Robin couldn't help it anymore. She laughed. She thought it was so cute the way he was trying to ask her out! Once she stopped laughing, she gave Zoro her answer.

"I'll go out with you...only if you promise not to leave me." Robin planted her hand on Zoro's cheek and planted a small kiss on his lips. Zoro put his arms around her waist and kissed back, making a hot, passionate kiss. They pulled apart and hugged each other before they started to walk to the tower again. Zoro went right and Robin went left, making her run to the swordsman and pull him in the right direction. "My, you do get lost easily." Zoro laughed.

"Heh. I guess I do." The two arrived hand in hand, just arriving in time to see Luffy open the doors to the northern tower. The three siblings ran inside while the others waited outside. Sanji ran over to Robin with his heart eye.

"Robin-chwan!! You're oka- why is Marimo holding your hand?" Zoro gave Sanji a smirk and instantly, Sanji knew what happened. "Oi, Marimo. You better treat Robin-chwan well. If you even hurt her once, I'll break you into a hundred pieces and shove you in the oven. Now...when will my Noe-chan be back?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noe, Luffy and Sara ran through the tower, calling out Ace's name. Ace woke up from his narcoleptic fit and heard his name being called by three familiar voices...

He left his room just in time to collide into his three siblings, sending them all to the ground. Luffy rubbed his head and looked on the floor in front of him, seeing his loving brother. Ace's eyes widened as Luffy jumped on top him to give him a hug, surprising him. Once he knew what was going on, he hugged Luffy back tightly, taking in a deep breath of his scent. Oh how he longed to breath in his brothers scent, thinking about him everyday he was locked in this damn hell hole. Suddenly, the weight on top of him tripled, making it hard to breath. He looked to see the extra weight and saw his two sisters on top of each other, trying to hug their oldest brother. He wanted to tell them 'Get off, I can't breath!' but he couldn't even say that due to the lack of air. So to let them know to get off, he turned up the heat, making it hard to stand it. Luffy let go, soon followed by Noe and Sara. He gasped for air and coughed a little, making Sara cross her arms.

"Oi, I'm not that heavy! I'm only 102 pounds!"

"Yeah and I'm only 115!" Noe added, both of the sisters looking at Luffy for his answer.

"What?" The two shook their head and helped Ace up. Ace walked over to Luffy and grabbed his chin, pulling their faces closer until they gently met. Sara blushed and chuckled a little.

"They're so cute together! It's been so long, I started to miss seeing them kiss." Noe slapped Sara in the back of the head while Ace and Luffy pulled apart, grabbing hands and looking their sisters fighting.

"Oi, you two troublemakers!" Sara stopped a wave of water from crushing Noe and Noe stopped a bunch poison ivy from wrapping around Sara, both of them looking at their siblings. "Lets go outside." Ace grinned saying those words.

They finally had their freedom again...but most of all, they had each other...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_sucky ending :X_

_ha ha oh well. theres some ZxR and AxL! :DDD_

_sorry if they both sucked . i suck at romance parts :(_

_but there are still chapters coming up!!_

_thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it so far!!!_

_~Ivy the Vine_


End file.
